Smartphones and other types of mobile devices are constantly using battery power when they are not plugged in and recharging. For example, a mobile device may use battery power when the mobile device attempts to connect to a mobile network, when the mobile device generates sound in response to user interaction with the mobile device and/or in response to receiving a telephone call, when the mobile device executes applications, when the mobile device displays content on a display screen, and when the mobile device performs a variety of other functions.
Unfortunately, all of these functions can deplete a mobile device's battery power relatively quickly. Hence, it is not uncommon for a user to have to recharge his or her mobile device multiple times a day in order to be able to use the mobile device throughout the day. This can be inconvenient or even impossible for the user to perform. For example, if the user is traveling or does not have access to a power cord for the mobile device, the battery power of the mobile device may deplete to a level that renders the mobile device inoperable.